Ver
by Tilim
Summary: Sakura observava Sasuke, mas não era ele quem ela via. Por trás de seus olhos ela via outros olhos. Ela observava seus olhos para mater vivo o sentimento por outros olhos. Até que pudesse observar os olhos certos.


**OBSERVO-TE, MAS NÃO O VEJO.**

**-**

_Fanfic da __**Campanha Review Criativa **__de presente para _FranHyuuga!

"_Espero sinceramente que goste, Fran, e me desculpe a demora com a entrega!"._

**-**

"_Quando todas as kunais acertaram seus alvos ela sorriu radiante. Os olhos verdes, imaturos e inocentes, não perdiam um único movimento que o moreno fazia. Ela nunca conseguia ir mais longe do que a árvore em que estava. Tinha medo de ele percebê-la. Tinha medo dele achá-la apenas uma garotinha boba com um amor infantil._

_Então se mantinha escondida em silêncio._

_Quase todos os dias ela os via passando, os irmãos Uchiha, pela sacada de sua casa. Imediatamente ela descia correndo as escadas e ia seguindo-os o melhor que conseguia até aquela clareira. Escondia-se atrás da árvore atenta para quando ele começava o treinamento. Seu irmão caçula o olhava com a mesma atenção, admirado._

_Sempre que ele terminava – depois de cravar a última kunai no alvo atrás da pedra – seu irmão ia até ele pronto para aprender como fazer aquilo. Ele dava-lhe um peteleco na testa e dizia que faria outro dia. Eles iam embora e ela voltava para casa, eufórica, com um tremendo sorriso no rosto._

_De algum modo foi por causa dele que ela resolveu se tornar uma kunoichi. Queria ser tão forte quanto ele era, queria ter a oportunidade de ficar junto dele, mesmo que em apenas alguma missão, mas de qualquer forma a sua visão era preenchia pela presença dele, como um objetivo a ser alcançado. Quando houve o massacre no Clã Uchiha ela soube imediatamente que fora ele e o que fizera. Ela era uma garota atenta e, mesmo tão pequena, sabia interpretar aquele brilho diferente que ela via apenas em seus olhos negros. _

_Não era um brilho de felicidade. Nem de admiração ou tristeza ou remorso. Era um estranho brilho de saudades por alguma coisa que ainda iria acontecer. E ela soube que aquele brilho era por isso. Ele deixou vivo somente seu irmão caçula. Ele também deixou vivo nela um sentimento crescente com a distância e o passar do tempo. Ele foi embora sem se despedir de ninguém. Mas quem restara para que ele pudesse fazê-lo? Uma garotinha que ele nem sabia existir. Não. Ele foi embora sozinho, em silêncio._

_E ela passou a olhar para seu irmão caçula, o tal garoto prodígio sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha, Sasuke. Eram muito parecidos, mas ela nunca chegou a confundi-los. Os mesmos cabelos e olhos negros, a mesma pele pálida, a mesma seriedade, as mesmas habilidades. Porém o brilho de seus olhos era muito diferente. E, para ficar mais perto dele, ela passou a "amar" Sasuke. _

_E ela aprendeu rápido as artimanhas daquela nova máscara. Tinha que interpretar para que todos soubessem seus sentimentos, para que ninguém desconfiasse que ela amava um traidor desde que podia se lembrar. Ela cumpriu bem seu papel. Nunca ninguém desconfiou que ela olhava Sasuke vendo Itachi. _

_E Sakura se sentia orgulhosa por isso. Assim ela podia lembrar-se dele e manter o sentimento acesso._

_Até Sasuke também ir embora. Ela pode tentar impedi-lo, mas foi a mesma coisa que teria sido com Itachi. Ela não lhe deu ouvidos e partiu. E Naruto prometeu-lhe que o traria de volta, mas já não importava mais. Agora ela ia ficar forte, ia treinar como uma condenada, para que ela mesma pudesse ir atrás de Sasuke, porque ir atrás de Sasuke era como ir atrás de Itachi também. E agora ela precisava encontrá-lo._

_O processo de espera foi demorado e doloroso para o seu coração desgastado, mas mesmo assim ela agüentou. Até que pode vê-lo de novo. E ele estava do jeito que ela se lembrava. Talvez um pouco mais forte e alto, mas o mesmo Itachi que ela podia ficar observando de trás da árvore e quando passava por sua sacada e o mesmo que ela via nos olhos de Sasuke. _

_Aquelas sensações infantis voltaram todas ao mesmo tempo e fizeram-na se sentir quente, querendo sorrir muito e também rir e foi preciso que ela abraçasse com força o próprio corpo para parar de tremer. Seu estômago formigava e sentia sua pulsação acelerada. Numa visão médica ela podia estar sofrendo de uma doença fatal, mas na pura visão sentimental ela só estava extremamente feliz ao vê-lo ali, tão perto, novamente._

_Recostou-se a árvore a qual estava escondida atrás e sentiu-se como a garotinha que costumava observá-lo de trás da árvore da área de treino. _

_Mas agora ela não era mais uma garotinha. Era uma kunoichi médica._

_E agora ele não era mais o gênio do Clã Uchiha. Era um assassino procurado._

_Eles eram inimigos._

_Ela deveria matá-lo antes que ele a matasse._

_Porque, então, Sakura simplesmente não conseguia se mexer?_

_- Você cresceu bastante, Sakura-chan – aquela voz. Nunca poderia esquecê-la. Especialmente dizendo seu nome. Fechou os olhos com força. Ah, como devaneara com momentos lindos dele a chamando por aquele nome._

_- Itachi... – seus lábios formaram as letras, mas ela quase não ouviu sua voz sair por eles. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as mãos que abraçavam seus braços penderam sem ação ao lado de seu corpo. Segundos atrás ela o estava observando e segundos mais tarde ele a estava observando._

_Os olhos negros e o brilho da saudade futura. Os lábios finos. As marcas de expressão. Os cabelos negros. Era ele ali, tão perto dela, somente dela. Para que o matasse. Ainda estática e com os olhos arregalados Sakura Haruno deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos e se perdesse na terra pisoteada sob si. Era uma lágrima contendo um bom sentimento, um bom sentimento por vê – apenas vê-lo – novamente. Itachi Uchiha seguiu todo o caminho da lágrima sem esboçar nenhum sentimento diferente, até ela chegar ao chão. Depois voltou sua visão para o rosto da moça._

_- Você continua com essa mania de observar as pessoas atrás das árvores – ele disse quase como uma piadinha. _

"_Ele sabia!" ela pensou. Claro que ele sabia! Ele era um ninja prodígio, era como se a detecção rápida de inimigos fosse um brinde de seu DNA. Ele sempre soube._

_- Você não veio até aqui para me matar, Sakura-chan? – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça respondendo a sua pergunta. Sabe como uma cobra é controlada pelo som da flauta de seu encantador e como um leão é domado pelo estalo do chicote? Sakura era seduzida pelo conjunto das palavras doces de Itachi com a degustação de sua voz – Esse é o trabalho do Sasuke._

_Mais uma lágrima rolou. A mão grande de Itachi voou para seu rosto e secou-a antes de chegar ao queixo. Aquela sim era uma lágrima para Sasuke, lágrima para que Sasuke não conseguisse cumprir sua vingança. Aproximou-se um passo, dois. Os lábios finos ficaram perigosamente perto de sua orelha e ela pensou que estava irremediavelmente suscetível a morte naquele estado. Não importava mais._

_As palavras controladoras de Itachi voltaram a sair, baixas, com os lábios finos roçando na orelha de Sakura como uma tortura que deve ser lenta e durar para sempre. O corpo dele estava próximo ao seu, podia sentir o calor reconfortante, familiar, como seu sentimento sendo refletido ali. _

_- O seu trabalho, Sakura-chan, é voltar para a Vila da Folha e esperar – ela precisou fechar os olhos e os punhos fortemente. Queria se beliscar, mas só conseguiu forças para morder o lábio inferior até sangrar. Queria que ele lhe beijasse, precisava que ele o fizesse. Pensava até em pedir-lhe isso, mas sabia que Itachi somente riria dela, então mantinha-se firme, imaginando se ele seria delicado ou urgente – Um dia você vai observar... E vai ver."_

Os sussurros silenciaram.

A tortura terminou.

O calor do corpo que ela sentia perto de si dissipou-se dando lugar a um frio incômodo que fazia corpo doer.

Abriu os olhos, mas dessa vez eles não tinham nada para observar ou mesmo ver. Era só o escuro do quarto e a sensação de alguma coisa que devia estar ali indo embora novamente. Colocou a mão no espaço da cama ao seu lado. Podia até senti-lo quente, mas sem presença.

Mais um sonho em que ela não lhe dizia nada, quando queria dizer muitas coisas. Mais um sonho que ela não fazia nada, quando queria fazer. Queria poder lhe dizer que não ia obedecer, que queria ir com ele, queria poderia abraçá-lo com força e queria manter o calor.

Não funcionava.

Nada funcionava.

E ela precisava esperar a noite seguinte para tentar de novo.

Em alguma outra noite ele realmente apareceria, como havia feito uma vez. Até lá ela estava controlado por suas palavras, esperando, obedecendo. Observando, mas não vendo.

Um dia ela irá ver. Novamente.

**

* * *

  
**

**Olá!**

**Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma experiência em Sakura/Itachi. Para falar a verdade eu nem gosto da Sakura, ela é uma irritante, mas a gente faz o que pode.**

**Fran, espero que você tenha gostado, não é um dos meus melhores trabalhos, mas eu procurei me esforçar para te agradar. Espero sua opinião.**

**Aos demais espero também que gostem e me dêem suas opiniões sinceras, eu não sou nem um pouco boa em escrever esse casal.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
